The King's Landing Mating Ritual
by rstar3013
Summary: The events happen just before the Red wedding and in King's Landing and the title says it all
1. Chapter 1

The Sex games were coming up!

Every year in King's Landing, The Grand Mating Ritual was conducted. In this, every woman except the queen who was above the age of 16 and below 50 had to participate compulsorily. Their names would be written on a piece of paper along with many other women . Men would come and pick up a piece of paper and he could have that woman for a whole day. If the number of women were less than the number of men, the papers would be refilled again and the remaining men would pick up from the list again. So, some women would have to be with 2 or more men. As the names would be drawn, Women had to go to the men and their time would start then. On this Day, many women would lose their maidenhoods.

Men had a choice to participate but for women it was compulsory. Any woman who protested would be stripped naked in the streets and hanged to death. The ceremony used to lead to many cases of pregnancy , so the maesters long ago had invented a cloth bag called "condom" which would collect the man's seed. This festival had gone on for hundreds of years . Only residents of King's Landing or Women betrothed to Men in King's Landing were allowed to participate.

For the past 17 years, Cersei had been Queen. Her father had married her before the age of 16. So, she had never participated in this ritual. This year, She was the Queen Regent as Robert had died and Joffrey was going to marry Margaery. So, Margaery need not participate .Moreover, She was worried because Myrcella was 16 this year. Sansa Stark too was 16 and was betrothed to Tyrion. Jaime was under Robb Stark's captivity. Their maidenhoods would be taken at these games. She was filled with worry for her and her daughter.

The day of the ritual had come . All the women assembled at one side of the Sept of Baelor. The Men , one by one, came and picked a paper from the large bowl of names. The announcer would announce the name and the man and women would go to an allotted room and spend the day. She looked up as Margaery got off her throne and with a wave of her hands said, " Let the Celebration Begin!" Men went and picked woman's names. . Cersei waited with worry for her or Myrcella's name to be drawn. Tyrion walked upto the stage and pulled out a paper. The announcer shouted , " Myrcella Baratheon" . Cersei heaved a sigh of relief as Tyrion would not harm her. They would just walk back to the palace and spend the day drinking and playing. After some time, a huge man walked onto the stage. He was as big as The Mountain . He drew a paper and the announcer shouted , "Cersei Lannister". Cersei gasped as the man rubbed his hands together in delight. 


	2. Chapter 2

The day of the ritual had come . All the women assembled at one side of the Sept of Baelor. The Men , one by one, came and picked a paper from the large bowl of names. The announcer would announce the name and the man and women would go to an allotted room and spend the day. She looked up as Margaery got off her throne and with a wave of her hands said, " Let the Celebration Begin!" Men went and picked woman's names. . Cersei waited with worry for her or Myrcella's name to be drawn. Tyrion walked upto the stage and pulled out a paper. The announcer shouted , " Myrcella Baratheon" . Cersei heaved a sigh of relief as Tyrion would not harm her. They would just walk back to the palace and spend the day drinking and playing. After some time, a huge man walked onto the stage. He was as big as The Mountain . He drew a paper and the announcer shouted , "Cersei Lannister". Cersei gasped as the man rubbed his hands together in delight.

-CERSEI-

She looked at 2 gold cloaks coming towards her to take her to the allotted room. The big man was being walked by another gold cloak. They led them towards one of the buildings. As she entered the building, she could hear moans and shouting from many of the rooms. All the doors were locked from the inside but it looked as though the woman were having the time of their lives. She was led upstairs to one of the rooms that was reserved for noble women. As she passed by a room, she heard a woman saying, "I heard that Jaron picked the fucking Queen Regent. I had him last year and all I could think of the whole year was his huge cock inside me. He was AAAHHH!...AAAAHHHHH! You are good ,John ,but no one can match him . That brother fucking Whore is in for a treat" She looked at the huge man who was about to be her man for the whole day .They climbed some more stairs and reached a room. As they entered, she whispered to the gold cloaks, "I want four of you stationed outside this room ."They walked in to find a huge bed . There was wine inside and a couple of fruits. This room was reserved for her. As they walked in, Jaron closed the door behind him.

Cersei walked in and poured herself a glass of wine. She went and sat on the bed . Sipping some wine, she said " Take off your clothes " He stood there looking at her. His eyes were calm .He observed her features. He looked at her white hair and her breasts looked firm for her age. Her hips were big and curvaceous and her slender legs were white and hairless . He imagined that her cunt would be wet and pink . He came back to his senses as he heard saying , "What are you waiting for ? Take off your clothes." She saw him walk towards the wine .He poured himself a glass and walked towards her . She felt a little frightened as he came closer to her. "Take off your clothes. You will do as I say", she asserted. "NO! YOU will do as I say ", he said in a deep voice. He moved closer towards her and his hand went to her rubbed her cunt as he undid her robes . He unlaced her clothes .She stood up as the cloth fell to a heap on the floor. He kicked her robe away .He guided her towards the bed and lay her down .He poured his glass of wine all over her white body . He started licking her breasts which had a lot of wine on them . He could hear her breathing fasten as he licked her nipples .They were erect and dark .His tongue went further down to her stomach. He licked her stomach while rubbing both her nipples between his middle and first finger. He then licked her bellybutton all over while rubbing her cunt. He could feel it moisten. He moved down to her thighs and started licking them .He went up to her cunt and started licking it. Her cunt smelled lovely and tasted of the wine he had poured. He focused on her little bud in her cunt when she started moaning with pleasure.

He turned her over and poured some more wine on her bare buttocks. He licked her butt all over and spanked her a little .He spread her buttocks apart and licked her cunt from behind. Her breathing became rapid and her cunt was getting wetter and wetter. Her nipples stood erect on her breasts. She rubbed her nipples while he sucked at her cunt . He stopped after a while and removed his clothes, She could see his huge cock . She realized that it would not have fit inside her without proper stimulation of her cunt. He then poured wine over his cock and bent her head over it. She took it in her mouth and it didn't fit. It was too big for her . He tried to force it into her but she ended up choking. She licked it instead from top to bottom . Her tongue went down to his beads and then up to his tip. He then tied a condom around his cock.

He then laid down on the bed . She spread her legs apart and sat down on his cock. She could feel him very deep inside her. She rode his cock up and down enjoying every bit of it. The soft cloth of the condom was smooth and lubricated the procedure. When she had ridden him for sometime, she could feel that he was going to climax. At that moment, he turned her over and laid her on the bed while he climbed on top. He tried to do her missionary style but she refused to do so because she felt that he would go too deep and damage her . She wanted control of depth. So, she rode him reverse cowgirl style. Her face was flustered red and her whole body , especially her breasts and cunt , were red with all the intense activity going on. Just then , the door opened and one of the gold Cloaks walked in. He saw Cersei riding him .

Cersei opened her eyes and out of breath, asked him , " What is the matter? Why are you disturbing us?" He bowed his head and without looking at her he said ," It is Princess Myrcella , Your Grace." Cersei mind was filled with horrendous thoughts of Tyrion fucking her. She asked anxiously, "What of her? Did Tyrion do something to her? If so, I'll have that Imp flayed !" The guard replied, " The number of women were less than the men. So, they drew names again , Your Highness. The Princess' name was chosen by a man , Your Grace . Lord Tyrion could not watch her lay . So, she is being taken to a room alone with that man now, Your Grace"

Cersei's heart skipped a beat at the news… 


	3. Chapter 3

She was happily playing with her uncle in the garden when the gold cloaks came. Tyrion confronted them and asked them why they were taking her. The Gold Cloaks explained and Tyrion consoled her and sent her with them.

-MYRCELLA-

Myrcella walked with the Gold Cloaks to a huge building . They led her up the stairs . All through her climbing, she heard moans and shouts of women . After she reached the top floor, they walked straight on. As she was walking , one of the doors was open and she saw a woman getting pounded from behind by a man while she sucked the cock of the other. She thought of how if it wasn't for her uncle, she too would have been doing the same thing. She trembled as she approached her room. One of the Gold Cloaks whispered in her ear , " It will be alright , Princess. Looking at you, he will be gentle and kind. "

That made her a little less nervous. She walked into the room to find a tall man . He was eating some of the fruits and she could see that his teeth were all dirty and yellow. He looked at her from top to bottom and said, "This your first time?" She nodded slowly not making eye contact with him. He walked towards her and went and bolted the door.

She was wearing a pink coloured dress with a low neckline. Her blonde hair was neatly combed and it flowed down to her chest . She bathed in scented water and smelled of fresh Jasmine. Her face looked full of innocence and good-heartedness. He walked back to her and walked all around her looking at her body from different angles. He lay a hand on the back of her neck. Her whole body shivered and he could feel her trembling. He bent and sniffed her hair . She could feel his breath on her neck. He pushed her hair aside a little and kissed her neck from behind. As he did so, his hand started groping her. He felt her ass through the dress and rubbed her crotch .He bent lower and poked his head into her was wearing nothing underneath. She could feel him between her legs .She thought she felt his nose touch her womanhood. She heard him sniffing . He came out of her dress and smiled at her. She could see All his dirty teeth when said, " You smell like a real princess , you know, down there" She didn't know what to say and remained silent.

" I never fucked a noble woman before. This might be my only chance. I thank the Lord that he sent a virgin and a princess for me fuck . That too for a whole day. I could fuck you all I want , the whole day. Don't take this personally. I got nothin against you ." Saying so, his hand went into her skirt . He rubbed her pussy all over and then smelled his fingers. She saw his fingers and it looked like he had dirt under his nails. He removed all his clothes off and she looked at his dirty body and his penis. He sat at the edge of the bed and summoned her . As she walked towards him, he gestured her to sit beside her. As she sat beside him , still refusing to make eye contact, there was a faint bad smell . He bent her over his cock and she realized that it was his cock that was smelling.

She took his cock in her mouth and he placed a hand at the back of her head and pushed her to take in more. He then throat fucked her as he guided her head with his hand. She choked as he had gotten in too deep. He removed his cock out of her mouth and she coughed and gasped for breath. As she regained her breath, there was a bad taste left in her mouth. He then asked her to sit on his lap. She sat on his lap carefully avoiding his cock. As he undid her knot from behind, her dress fell down and she was sitting naked on his lap.

As he caressed her breasts, there was a loud banging on the door. He shouted loudly , " FUCK OFF , WHOEVER YOU ARE! I AM BUSY". The knocking kept going on. He sat her down on the bed and wentto open the door. " YOU? " , he said to the man at the door. " Yes . Its me " came a voice. Myrcella thought she heard the voice somewhere but could not put her finger on it…. 


	4. Chapter 4

-SANSA-

She saw Myrcella go on with her betrothed . She thought that Myrcella was lucky because no harm would come to her. She stood among many women. Many of them pointing towards her called her "The Traitor's Daughter". She was waiting on when a big man came on and picked up a paper and the announcer called out " Cersei Lannister". The Queen Regent walked out with two Gold Cloaks. She saw her disappear into a building. She kept on waiting and the women's group was growing smaller. Then, she gasped in horror as she recognized the man. It was one of the men who had tried to rape her o the day of the raid but escaped when The Hound came. He climbed on drew a piece of paper. The announcer cried out " Sansa Stark" . She froze in her place and didn't move for a while till a Gold Cloak came to fetch her. She walked at a very minimal pace. The Gold Cloak pushed her from behind telling her to hurry up. She walked on that man was being brought by another soldier. He looked at her and gave a smug grin. He blew her a kiss and licked his lips. They led them into a building and climbed a few stairs and led them to a room. It was dimly lit . As they walked in, the man bolted the door and placed a chest in front of it. He slowly advanced towards her and she took a step back with each step he took towards her. She hit the wall as she was taking another step back…

He moved in closer to her till she was cornered against the wall. He placed his hands around her making her unable to move anywhere. He looked into her face and smiled as he said, "My friends lay dead because of time there will be no hound to save you. You still a virgin, huh?" She didnt answer hands went into her gown and his middle finger made its way into her womanhood. It poked inside for some time and he grinned at her saying "I'll pluck your womanhood right off. I've got the whole day. Lets play for some time…. "

He walked over to the basket of fruits and came back with a bunch of grapes. He said , "You stand there in that corner and I'll stand in this corner. I'll throw this grapes at you. Wherever these grapes hit you, I'll tear your clothes off that part. Hows that for a game? C'mon lets play girl" She went and stood at the corner trembling. He threw a grape at her and it hit her right thigh. He walked over and cut her dress with a knife. The piece of cloth covering her right leg fell off onto the floor. He ran his tongue up the insides of her thigh to her cunt. He licked her cunt a little and went back to throw another . It went and hit her left breast. He cut up the cloth covering her left breast . Now she was standing there with her left teat hanging outside and her right buttock visible. He turned her over and slapped her right buttcheek till it became red while squeezing her left teat from behind. She could see the huge bulge in his pants. He turned her around , walked back and threw another which hit her on her back. He bent her over the bed and tore her remaining cloth in half . He threw her onto the bed . She was completely naked on the bed and he inched closer to her. He called her closer and told her to remove his clothes…

She went over and untied his knots . All that was left was the cloth on his cock." You shall untie it with your teeth, my love". Tears started flowing down Sansa's cheeks. She tried tountie it with her teeth but could not. He turned and caught her by her hair and said,"If you can take it off with your mouth, I promise I'll not fuck you by your ass. How about that , girl?" Sansa got even more nervous and worked hard at the knot. She could still not get it off. She then held the cloth with her teeth and pulled it with all the force she could muster and it tore off . With it , his cock came out and she fell down at the sudden jerk. He was standing there with his cock out. He caught her by her arm and threw her onto the bed. She hit her head on the headboard . She felt dizzy for a while and she came back to her senses when she felt him turning her over and parting her legs. She lay face up on the bed and he was at the edge. He went and sat down on the chair and summoned her . She came slowly towards him. He lifted her up by her waist and placed her down on his cock. She gave a huge scream and she could see blood dripping down his cock which she was riding. As he made her ride his cock, One hand kept fingering her cunt while the other squeezed her breasts and rubbed her nipples. As he reached his climax , he took out his cock and spent his seed all over her face .

She flopped into the chair . Her hair was all messy .Her breasts were red with all the squeezing and her womanhood was redder still . He kissed her neck and said, " Liked my cock , didn't you? That's how you fuck a maiden . Tell your husband that on your wedding night! Don't get tired , your highness. You are a whore and we have got ourselves a lot of time. " He lifted her out of the chair and carried her in his threw her onto the bed and whispered in her ear, " This game is called 'how many fingers'".

She felt her legs being separated and his mouth came closer to her cunt. Two fingers went deep inside….. 


	5. Chapter 5

-MYRCELLA-

As he caressed her breasts, there was a loud banging on the door. He shouted loudly , " FUCK OFF , WHOEVER YOU ARE! I AM BUSY". The knocking kept going on. He sat her down on the bed and went to open the door. " YOU? " , he said to the man at the door. " Yes . Its me " came a voice. Myrcella thought she heard the voice somewhere but could not put her finger on it…

As she watched, a little man walked in . He was heavily covered with clothes and al she could see was his face. It was her uncle. She ran towards him as he looked at the man . He gasped and turned his face away when he saw her naked. He quickly picked up her gown and gave it to her to cover herself up. He had come in disguise to her. She couldn't probably recognize his voice because of the cloth covering his mouth that time.

"What are you doing ? You aint allowed in here. " shouted the man . " I am perfectly allowed considering that she chose me too" replied back Tyrion. " You must be some kind of sick freak , huh. Come to see your niece getting fucked." At the mention of 'fuck' , he turned towards Myrcella and asked, " He didn't ….". She shook her head indicating 'no'. Tyrion turned towards him and said, " We could come to some sort of arrangement ,if you like. How about a whole day at Littlefinger's Brothel for a whole day? The entire cost will be on me." He quicky replied saying," It aint everyday I get to fuck a princess. You get out of my way now" and walked towards Tyrion menacingly. Tyrion motioned him to calm down and made a counter offer, " How about I give you a mansion outside King's landing with servants and other ….. things"

He pushed Tyrion aside and walked towards Myrcella . He grabbed Myrcella's arm and looked at Tyrion and said, " You can leave right now or you are gonna watch as I make this girl into a woman . You understand , Imp?". Tyrion looked at him smiling and replied, " I was hoping it would not come to this."

He went to the door and gave two taps. The door opened and Bronn came inside holding his man looked scared and replied with his voice trembling, " You can't scare me like this. I chose her and I have the right to fuck her . " Bronn came closer . The man quickly grabbed the knife beside the bowl of fruits and held it at Myrcella's throat . " You come any closer and I'll cut her " His other hand went inside her gown and they could see his hand through her gown rubbing her womanhood. Bronn winked at Tyrion and threw one of the smaller knifes attached to his belt. It went past Myrcella's head and struck into the man's shoulder . Bronn pushed the man into the ground and pushed the blade right through his HEART…..

-SANSA-

Sansa felt the man's fingers go in and out of her womanhood. He licked her cunt in between and moved at a faster pace. After a while , he looked up at her and gave a smile. She felt 3 fingers going in now. She gasped as he thrust his fingers inside her. She couldnot decide if this or the day her father got beheaded was the worst. She kept on looking at the ceiling hoping to forget this nightmare. She felt a heat between her legs and the man laughed saying, "Getting wet ,huh? Remember this wetness when the Imp fucks you "She screamed out loud when he inserted his fourth finger into her womanhood.

All that was left was his thumb and she could feel her womanhood getting tight with four fingers. Her breathing grew faster and she inhaled deeper. Her heart was pounding very fast and she thought she could hear it with her ears. Her face became red with all the action and he grinned at her face when he inserted his thumb . She screamed very loudly as he made fists inside her and moved them in and out , in and out . Her womanhood was very stretched and very red as well as her face…. 


	6. Chapter 6

" Your cunt seems to like this , you bitch .Want me to try another finger?" Sansa was out of breath to even answer him. He took her hand and placed it on his cock. She didn't have the energy to give him a handjob. He shrugged and slapped her. She was very exhausted. He looked at her for sometime and suddenly grinned. He went towards the door and she saw him talking to the guard . After sometime, she heard him say, " Nobody will know . The Queen doesn't care about her . That's why she's marrying the Imp. " She heard a reply, " What about the Imp? He'll surely torture us when she tells him. Our death will not be pleasant." He laughed out loud and said, " We'll leave tonight after the time is up . Everybody will be exhausted and we'll run far away. How often do you get this chance, huh? Think of the money we'd make just by telling our story." She saw the guard thinking and he replied , " OK. Fine. I am also excited to do this" The guard and he walked in and the guard started undressing.

The guard got on top of her and started penetrating her. He thrust deep and hard inside her. She squealed and screamed and fought against him. He slapped her and the man held her hands and shut her mouth with his other hand while the guard did her. After a while, he cummed all over her face . She blinked as some of it went into her eye. Both of them then held her . The man got under him started fucking her from below. The guard pushed him aside and got under her. The man looked at her and said , "Lets see if your ass can take my cock. ". Sansa screamed in fear and said trembling , " You promised me you wouldn't " He replied , " I fooled you! Now take some from two guys at once. Tell the Imp what we did to you on your wedding night. He'll be one happy man " He positioned himself to do her in the ass. As he was going to push forward….

The door broke open and in came Tyrion and Bronn. Tyrion was shocked at the sight in front of him. Bronn looked in pity at Sansa. Tyrion's face reddened at this sight and he looked at Bronn. Bronn yanked out the man and said, " What shall we do with him? " Tyrion replied with menacing eyes, " Lets take away the thing with which he calls himself a man. Terrorising little girls, you bastard? Its for scum like you that people like Bronn are here. The man looked at Tyrion and said, " I fucked your betrothed, Imp. Sorry! Not me, WE. HaHaHa" . With one smooth motion Bronn cut off the man's manhood…..

Tyrion looked at the terrified guard . He looked at Bronn and said, " Bring him to the dungeons! I have a little something I want to do with him" . The guard screamed , " NO , MY LORD! FORGIVE ME, IT WAS THIS MAN WHO FORCED ME . PLEASE , MY LORD , MERCY!" Bronn caught him by the collar and answered back, " Should have thought about that before you fucked the girl" Tyrion ordered a new dress and they waited in the room while it was being brought…

-CERSEI-

Cersei looked worried . Very worried . She was frightened for Myrcella . There was another knock and a guard came in and told her , " Your Grace, Lord Tyrion has gone to visit your daughter ". Cersei's heart stopped at this….. 


End file.
